


Persiflage

by Jaunty



Series: Requests [12]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Just two bros chillin' and fuckin', M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: persiflage (adv.) - frivolous, lighthearted talk-----------“Do you often wonder about me?”Smoke filled their nostrils as Henry eyed his old friend for a moment, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he lazily shrugged. “Depends on what you mean by that,” he replied rather gruffly, scratching at the stubble that has yet to either grow by age or shaved by the man’s neglect in fixing himself up beforehand.“I ain’t here feeling lovesick or anything…”-----------Reunions reveal the potential for friendships that haven't yet been emerged in the past
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232909
Kudos: 87





	Persiflage

**Author's Note:**

> A commission wanted by someone who wishes to remain anonymous! This was honestly so fucking adorable and sweet that they are just AAAAA. The person also wanted to have sweet talk between them and hopefully, I managed to give them justice ; u ; !!
> 
> Google docs help me with the mistakes! I'm sure that's my best beta as of now lmao. Hope y'all enjoy the fluff! uwu!

“Do you often wonder about me?” 

Smoke filled their nostrils as Henry eyed his old friend for a moment, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he lazily shrugged. “Depends on what you mean by that,” he replied rather gruffly, scratching at the stubble that has yet to either grow by age or shaved by the man’s neglect in fixing himself up beforehand. 

“I ain’t here feeling lovesick or anything…”

William scoffed slightly to himself, missing the way the other man averted his gaze as though attempting to  **hide** at his features. “You never were a good liar, Henry,” William drawls out, gently bumping at his head with his own -- it had been an odd quirk between them before their work, their very life came crashing before their eyes. 

Henry grunts when he’s to feel a hardening within him, squeezing around the cock that is still resting within him. Ah, that’s right. The bed felt so warm and comfortable under them that Henry isn’t wanting to bring himself off. Damn that handsome fucker. “Yeah? And I’m gonna be here saying you’re a shit lover.” He wouldn’t admit it as much, but there is warmth at the pit of his belly when his friend is to laugh wholeheartedly at his words. 

It had been so long since he'd heard that wonderful sound. Not when it’s been all this time before they are to meet years later.

That cigarette is now snuffed out in the nearby ashtray, William bringing his hand up to rest at the other’s cheek. Henry hummed softly at the heat, nuzzling into it as there are now lips pressed against his. Soft pecks are heard between them as the Brit began to roll his hips. There’s a grunt from Henry before he’s moaning when his sweet spot is struck once more, taking hold of William’s arms as they kiss a few more times, the Brit seemingly likening the taste Henry gave him that is a mixture of the coffee he’s drank earlier and the nicotine. 

“You are so perfect,” William whispers out, relishing in the sight of the other man having to go a bright red from a compliment that he certainly isn’t used to. His lips soon found home at Henry’s neck, suckling then nipping at the sensitive area between his collarbone and shoulder -- the pulse under his lips  **delighted** him so.

“Fuck off…” he mutters, no actual heat behind them. His old friend only chuckled at his words, quickening his pace where while it isn’t quite that fast, it still took Henry’s breath away. Every thrust had him moaning, a few gasps peppering in whenever William is to shift the angle. Henry reached up to run his fingers through long blonde locks, his wrist being taken in hand where William is to glide his lips along his palm. Henry shuts his eyes when the other begins to slam into him with abandon, a hand now covering at his cock and stroking fast.

The bed creaked under them followed by skin slapping against skin as there are hardly any words between them but “You’re so bloody precious..~” and “Oh fuck, William! I… Mnh!”, and other variations of such. 

“Don’t keep yourself quiet, love.” William kissed him deeply, causing his eyes to slip close as he nodded. “Let yourself go!” 

That held a few meanings to what William had in mind, and one of them happened when Henry finally arched his back with a long moan that echoed around the room. He released at long last with the knot in his belly snapped to let that out. William cursed under his breath, shoving deep to the hilt where his cock pulsated once then shot his hot seed into the other man.

Both men held a sheen of sweat where they instantly stuck to each other as William plopped onto Henry, having to catch their breaths before there is a deep chuckle from the blonde. “Well… You certainly haven’t fucked me, as you’ve said~.” Henry groaned and covered at his eyes with his arm -- he needed another smoke!

“Damn you, Will… This is what made me hesitant in even meeting you again.” What responded to him is William’s humored laugh, prompting Henry to smile in spite of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I am now at [twitter](https://twitter.com/amysteriousjogo) and [tumblr](https://celestialvexation.tumblr.com/)! I'm all for chatting and whatnot uwu!
> 
> Also, thank y'all so much for the kudos and comments! Y'all are just so damn sweet that I'm just (人◕ω◕) Stay awesome, my friendos~!


End file.
